terranstarshipcommandfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderfist
Overview The Thunderfists consitute an elite unit of the TSC Army. The unit was first commissioned prior to the salvage mission that lead to the discovery of the Alien submarine base. Brigardier Karpov described them as select troops designed for special missions. All Thunderfists are equipped with alien weapons and their own model of battle armor. Thunderfist Armor offers less protection than power armor, but is still superior to TSC Marine Combat armor and can operate in hard vacuum. Their helmets have glowing blue eyes, and can provide integrated thermal and night vision (with an addon by Slicer51b). The Black Guards are a division of Thunderfist troops, and are the elite of the elite. Their helmets have red eyes instead of blue, and they are the personal guard of the Commander. Equipment Thunderfist troops are divided into soldiers, veterans, crushers and officers. The soldiers wear Thunderfist Armor, which is black with pieces of steel. At the shoulders, they wear the symbol of the Thunderfist Unit and the word "THUNDERFIST" written in golden letters. At the chest, they wear "TSC" also written in golden letters. They are armed with an Alien Disintegrator. The veterans are most elite of Thunderfist soldiers outside the Black Guard. They wear Thunderfist Armor and a green beret on the helmet with the Thunderfist symbol. They are armed with heavy weapons, such as the Minigun. The crushers are Thunderfist soldiers armed with an Alien Atomizer and either a Gatling Laser or a Gauss Rifle. The officers wear Thunderfist armor and a red beret with the Thunderfist symbol on the helmet. Each is armed with an Alien Atomizer. The Commander has his own unique Thunderfist Armor. This armor is the same as the soldiers', but he wears a black beret on the helmet with the TSC Symbol instead. The armor of the Black Guard is completely black and has the symbol of the Thunderfist Unit on the left shoulder and the word THUNDERFIST. On the right shoulder they wear the Black Guards' symbol. On the chest, they wear a golden symbol of the TSC. The beret that they wear on the helmet is black with the symbol of the Black Guards. Operational History The Thunderfists were orginially a small squad of elite troops, selected by Brigardier Karpov himself. The unit's first mission was to salvage an Alien Plasma Generator from the wreckage of the second Alien mothership on the Moon. The deployment resulted in the Commander and Artemis team teleporting to a previously unknown Alien facility underneath the oceans of Earth. After a desperate battle, the expedition was returned to the Olympus, with much more than an intact generator. Thunderfists participated in TSC combat operations in the Capital Wasteland, clearing Slaver and Mutant bases in the ongoing campaign to secure the DC area. After the failed attempt on the Commander's life at Rivet City, executed by the Insubordinate Western Brotherhood of Steel Commandos, the best Thunderfists were transfered to an elite personal guard for the Supreme Commander. Two of their number escorted the Commander on his diplomatic mission to Moscow, where they defended the Diplomatic Valkyrie from the Bolshevik inflitrators. Category:Thunderfist Category:TSC Army Category:TSC